


A Natural Disaster

by YenneferOfVengerberg



Series: All the Roads Lead to You [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YenneferOfVengerberg/pseuds/YenneferOfVengerberg
Summary: Sporadically Yennefer received news that Geralt's risky life in the Path had finally taken its toll; usually, she shrugged them off, for they were never more than mere rumors. However, one night that changed when she saw him die in a dream that it was too real to ignore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This short story belongs to a serie of non-canonical one shots that I've decided to name "All the Roads Lead to You", all set during the time Geralt and Yennefer were apart between the amazing short stories "Shard of Ice" and Geralt's dream/memory in "Something more" both are in the book "The Sword of Destiny" by genious Mr. Andrzej Sapkowski. However this story contains no spoilers.
> 
> This story is some sort of continuation of my other story "Cold", so if you have not read it, I recommend you to do it first.
> 
> As always these characters and places do not belong to me, but to Mr. Sapkowski.

_Dark and quiet, just as it was supposed to be, she thought with quite an amount of satisfaction._

_The spider climbed down its beautiful web. It was a work to be proud, an ethereal palace woven with the best silky webs, the arachnid obviously appreciate her own job. She stood still for a moment to check if a prey had fallen into it, because her magnum opus was not only glorious, it also was effective capturing her meals; sadly this time it was not yet vibrating with a struggling victim, so the spider lowered herself further hanging down with a single string of her web._

_A low growl came from somewhere down the cave, disturbing the spider's peace, its source was a relict that had made that cave its own home recently, much for her dismay. She did not like its smell and the noises it make perturbed her._

_Something pulled the spider's lower webs, making the whole structure tremble._

Such a disaster! _The spider cursed climbing back the string. The work of so many days destroyed by this intruder, a white-haired man carrying a shiny sword._

_At least the relict will take care of him, or the other way around, either option suited her._

_The spider climbed to the highest spot of her web, suddenly scared by the feeling that the white haired man had brought Death with him, trailing behind him like a shadow._

_A second growl terrified the spider even more, as this time it did not come from the relict, neither it come from the white haired man that walked slowly across the stone tunnel towards the demon's lair. The second growl came from deep inside the earth beneath the three of them._

_Shortly afterwards the ground began to shake violently and with such intensity that the stones that composed the walls and the ceiling of the narrow tunnel crumbled down taking the web's castle with them. The white haired man managed to avoid the first of them, but the rocks were falling with more intensity as the earth kept shaking, there was not a way out for him. Neither was there for the spider, as the rock she was hanging on fell mercilessly._

* * *

Yennefer woke up covered by a thin layer of cold sweat, she kicked the blankets of her bed and sat down, still confused by the dream she had.

She ran her hands over her face, the dream had been so bizarre yet so vivid. She had seen Geralt through the eyes of a spider, from the top of a stone tunnel as it collapsed over him. She could not shake off the feeling and the images of the dream.

She had seen him die.

With her mouth suddenly dry, she got up and reached for a cup of water. A lamp in the nightstand faintly illuminated the bedroom in her house in Vengerberg, but the reality of it all could not clear the strangling feeling that it had not been just an ordinary dream.

Oneiromancy had never been a gift of hers, and even if in the past she had been able to induce herself to have visions on her sleep, it had not been an easy task and never occurred spontaneously. However, she knew that it could happened given a specific combination of factors, for instance if the dreamer and the subject shared a strong connection…

She shook her fears away while pacing aimlessly across the bedroom. Oneiromancy did not provide precise visions, it could show the past, the present or the future, close or remote. Sometimes it could even show just a possibility among those. Its lack of preciseness was the reason she never ever bother much with it.

However, perhaps combined with another equally imprecise divination, it could bring a better result, she thought opening the window. Maybe then, she could make sure that he was well and she could go back to bed.

The sorceress grabbed a silver basin and placed it in the center of the room. She knelt by it and muttering a spell, she summoned an orb of fresh water that came from the open window and landed softly on the container in front of her.

The surface of the water stilled immediately as Yennefer murmured a second spell, and she did what she had been avoiding for so long: she deliberately thought about Geralt, focusing her gaze in the smooth layer of the liquid. She envisioned him, how he looked like the last time she saw him in Skellige, many months ago. She remember that his white hair was held up in a half ponytail and the rest had been closely shaved, and the stubble of his growing beard shadowed his face, giving an stern tone to his handsome features; she recalled his amber catlike eyes that looked at her with longing, the image broke her heart once again. She missed him more than she dared to admit.

Yennefer sighed deeply wondering where he was now, if he was alive. The water that until then was still and transparent was slowly becoming cloudy, forming images. She saw the white haired witcher pulling his bay horse by the reins, walking on a road surrounded by tall trees and a lurking mountain over the woods.

The cloudy image twisted and turned, forming a new scenario, this time the landscape seemed to be a mountain road, by which Geralt sat next to a bonfire, oiling his silver sword. To his right there were three different small vials, probably containing his witcher's potions. Yennefer recognized it was his ritual before a combat.

Yet again, the vision shifted revealing an image of Geralt walking with his sword in hand towards a cave entrance. The image changed once again showing his amber gaze looking directly at her, with the same expression he had when she left him in Skellige. The sorceress shook her head, cursing at herself for getting distracted while the clouds in the water dispersed, exposing the shiny bottom of the silver basin.

At first glance, the visions had nothing to do with her dream, but the mountain that had been a common element on the three first visions could mean something. She recognized it as the Hen Goede, a mountain that overshadowed the pass where the Lutonski road crossed the Kestrel range between Kaedwen and Redania.

It is a place to start with, she thought and with a quick spell, she gathered the water in the basin in an orb and tossed it through the window. As she observed the sunrise between the roofs of Vengerberg she cursed the inefficiency of oneiromancy and hydromancy, she wished they had provided a sign of a time stamp on the visions. Now she had no option but engage into the wild goose chase, because if Geralt was still alive, he could be in danger.

* * *

The Kestrel mountains were probably the least impressive peaks in the north and the terrain was very mild where the the Lutonski road crossed the range. Probably for this reason, there was not a lack of small lumberjack and mining villages surrounding the route at that point. The road itself was well maintained and one could often see the merchants and carts carrying the goods of the mountains to Blaviken and Yspaden in Redania or in the other direction, to the kaedweni capital.

One of those carts was slowly moving uphill and shredding Yennefer's last bit of patience, for it took most part of the road, so she was stuck behind it. Even though her quest had brought positive results in the first day, her bad mood was growing as the night was falling behind the heavily clouded sky, where lighting danced closely followed by the thunders and their echo.

On the first village she visited that day, she was told that not earthquake had flagellated the region in years, which mean she was not too late. At couple of hours after midday, Yennefer learnt from the notice board in a lumberjack settlement that the foreman of Old Blaff was looking for a witcher to deal with a malefic creature that had devoured three hunters in the mountains.

When finally the road broadened, Yennefer spurred her black horse overtaking the slow cart and finally approaching Old Blaff. It was the biggest lumberjack village in the region, which meant it had close to a dozen houses and its own roadside inn, and as the night and the imminent storm were approaching, Yennefer did not hesitate to head towards it, not even questioning its state of conservation.

The inn's tavern was packed with a large group of men standing on the middle of the room discussing loudly. Yennefer choose the farthest table from the turmoil, sitting with her back against the wall.

"We cannot just sit still!" The loudest of the men yelled.

"I do not think it was her, Wilhem, she is good; She healed your son, she helped my woman," a short bald man said.

"You're fucking stupid Kai, so shut your fucking mouth." Wilhem said waving his fist in front of the other man's face. "That wench has brought us disgrace and she will have to pay".

"What can I get ye, hun?" the middle aged waitress moved towards Yennefer, dragging her attention out from the group.

"I'd like some wine, without water, thank you," the sorceress said observing the loud men with the corner of her eye. The conversation had reached such a vociferous level that it almost concealed the violent thunders that shook the inn's structure from time to time.

"Also, I'd like to stay the night. I would really appreciate clean sheets and water for a bath." The sorceress handed the woman a small pouch of coins.

The woman, feeling the weight of the coins, looked at her with widen eyes and nodded. "Yes, ma'am, right away."

It did not take long before the woman returned with a cup of wine.

"What is going on?" Yennefer asked her before she made her way back to the kitchen.

"Just stupid men bein' stupid," the women said shrugging. "They think the beast is here because of Alizon, but she's a good lass, she just looks scary. They're just drunk, they yell, they drink more and then they go back to their wives and tomorrow's another day."

Yennefer nodded. "Is that the beast the foreman placed a contract for?"

"Aye, ma'am."

"Do you know if someone has already been hired to hunt it?"

"That I don't know." She said with an apologetic half smile and excused herself back to the kitchen.

Yennefer took a small sip of the wine and winced at its sweetness.

 _I'm going to indulge myself with a small illusion tonight_ , she thought moving her hand over the border of the cup and reciting a magical formula that created the illusion of the taste of a better wine.

 _Erveluce… that is better_ , she thought drinking another gulp.

Meanwhile, the men apparently reached an accordance because they left together and Yennefer followed them with her eyes as they did. She wondered what they had decided to do regarding the poor girl they were probably accusing falsely.

She did not had time to finish her thoughts for her gaze moved to the tavern's only guest besides her now the loud group had left, and sitting against the wall on the other side of the room, he met her with his amber catlike eyes.

_Geralt._

A mixture of feelings she could not certainly define clouded her thoughts at the sight of him. Mostly she felt relief and now she could finally bury on the back of her mind the image of him on her unusual dream.

She felt herself smile as the single outcome of the quake within herself. However, she noticed that he did not reciprocated the gesture, making her question for a moment if she should approach him. The whole reason of her quest was to warn him, she reasoned and drinking the rest of her enchanted wine in a big swig, she got up and walked towards him, feeling his gaze burning on her the whole way.

He was still hurt, that she could tell even if he showed barely any emotion, because she knew him that well. She did not need to read his thoughts to know he was recalling the last time they saw each other in the shore of Skellige, and how she had left him without giving him the chance to ask her to stay.

She had wanted to stay then, she still wanted now, and that was precisely the reason why she had to leave.

A loud thunder roared akin a reminder of her mission. She should warn him and nothing else. She should do it immediately, not leaving opportunity for the temptation that he was to overcome her.

"Yen." He saluted her as she sat down across him keeping her distance and her cold façade, her oblivious smile she had left on the other side of the room.

"You seem well, witcher," Yennefer observed him carefully. He looked so damn tantalizing in his black jacket. "I'm content to see you."

"The feelings is mutual." He bowed his head absently fidgeting with the cup of beverage in front of him.

"I believe you are here because of the contract that the foreman put on the creature that is haunting this poor piece of nowhere." The sorceress went straight to the point, faking perfectly a nonchalant tone, although inside of her a storm gathered menacing her resolution. "I imagine that by the descriptions of the survivors and by analyzing the decayed bodies, you were able to conclude that the object of your hunt is a fiend."

"Have you dropped the politics, schemes and general disdain for those not gifted with the touch of magic to become a witcheress, Yen?" He asked with his usual sarcastic manner, however distorted by the coldness that emanated from him.

"My general disdain remains the same, thank you for your concern." She teased him, looking for a way to disperse his indifference, as it was bothering her deeply. She could take his anger and even his sadness, but his apathy towards her was too much.

"Why are you here?" He frowned.

"Do not take the contract, Geralt." She said straightforwardly. She needed to finish fast as his closeness stirred up the storm within her. "Leave through the plain Lutonski road heading east, to Kaedwen. Stay away from the Kestrel Mountains."

"I'll need further explanation." He said crossing his arms.

"For once listen to me, witcher," she said slightly exasperated.

"Why should I not take the contract? You will have to forgive me if I seem suspicious."

"Because I came here to tell you."

"Too late, Yen. The fiend already killed three people, and those idiots were placing the blame on an innocent healer that has nothing to do with the creatures of the Conjunction." He stopped while yet another loud thunder shattered the suspicious quietness of the village. "I've made a deal with the foreman, if a single hair of that woman's head falls, I'm not going to kill the relict."

"Then it seems that thanks to those idiots you will be forced by your own word to listen to me," Yennefer said looking through the window as the group of men that were in the tavern with them a few moments ago, walked hastily carrying torches, ropes, pitchforks and other improvised weaponry.

Geralt got up with an inhumanly fast jump and grabbed his sword. He headed towards the door. Yennefer rolled her eyes at his foolish nobleness that one day would get him killed and followed him.

The large group of men gathered in front of one of the huts, while Wilhem, the loud man Yennefer had seen at the tavern banged at its the door.

"Alizon, your fuckin' wench! Come out!" He yelled.

"Why the rush, gentlemen?" The healer said opening the door ceremoniously. When she stepped out of the house, the wind disheveled her already messy dark hair. The waitress had not exaggerated, the healer did look creepy. She was very thin and pale, which made her big brown eyes look unnatural, the messy charcoal black make-up she wore around them and her skinny lips contributed on the look. The over a dozen of necklaces and amulets she wore around her neck made Yennefer believe her strange appearance was intentional.

"The demon you summoned, bitch!" Wilhem was about to take her by the arm but with one fierce look she stopped him.

"I use my gifts for healing, Wilhem." She said calmly. "I have no power to summon anything, but I have to warn you, I'm the wife of the scorpion therefore I'm protected by his blessed gaze. Touch me, if you dare, and you will see what his anger summons."

Wilhem retreated instantly.

"A priestess of Ashtakepta?" The sorceress whispered while exchanging a wary look with Geralt. "I did not know the cult of the scorpion had spread so far from Zerrikania,"

"She for sure does not look zerrikanian," the witcher agreed raising an eyebrow.

"I take your dare, your unholy bitch!" One of the men wielding a torch advanced. "Your demon killed my brother!"

"Come on then," Alizon said gently with an eerie smile. "Kill me and then watch how your pitiful village crumbles under the power of Ashtakepta, he who loves me. Your house will collapse over your wife and children while the earth will open under your feet. Hurt me and witness his almighty power, for he controls the powers of the earth!"

As she finished her speech, a potent thunder blasted. However, it did not concealed the ringing on Yennefer's ears. With the corner of the eye, she saw that Geralt took his hand to his vibrating medallion. Inadvertently, or not, the priestess had hurled a curse upon these men.

"My dream," Yennefer whispered earning a puzzled look from the witcher.

The man wielding the torch advanced further, his companions taken by courage or, maybe more precisely for the desire to not look as cowards, followed him as the priestess laughed.

"No!" Yennefer roared making the men stop immediately and turn their heads towards her and the witcher that had been standing behind them. "Do not touch her!"

"Stay out, ma'am," one of the men said.

"The priestess just casted a curse against you, your fools," Yennefer said angrily.

"Is she with you, mister witcher?" A man that the sorceress guessed was the foreman asked Geralt, who nodded as answer. "Can't you keep yer lady under control?"

"I warned you, mister foreman," Geralt said coldly. "Our deal is over if any harm is done to the priestess. Can't you keep your men under control?"

"I do not need you to defend me!" Alizon the priestess said between laughter. "My beloved god protects me!"

"That's enough!" the foreman said to the men. "Everyone, go back to your houses!"

"Let's at least burn her hut, so she will leave!" One of the men proposed loudly.

"Yes! I do not want that cursed bitch in our village!"

"Let's burn it to the ground!"

"Leave!"

Yennefer rolled her eyes exasperated and with a spell she rushed the approaching tempest, making the wind pick up and the storm unleashed strongly, with abundant drops of rain that fell heavily over the multitude.

It seemed that the cold rain that fell relentlessly had poured some senses into the foolish men, because they soon dispersed.

The sorceress and the witcher pulled the hoods of their cloaks and walked to the priestress. Only the three of them remained outside.

"Leave," Yennefer ordered Alizon, whose creepy appearance had been increased by the rain smudged black make-up that run over her cheeks.

"You don't have to say it twice," Alizon answered. "Ungrateful fools. I healed many of them. I even saved some lives and that's how they pay me?"

"That is something you have to get used, otherwise cross the Blue Mountains and go back to the shelter of your temple, priestess." Geralt said.

"Do not expect me to thank you either, nor for getting rid of those fools or for the advice." The priestess turned around and with a loud bang, she closed the door behind her.

"The pot calling the kettle black," the witcher rolled his eyes. "What now?"

"First we go out of the rain," Yennefer said looking at him with a half-smile. "And then dinner."

"You came here looking for me because of a dream?" He asked while wiping the raindrops from her cheek with his thumb, the touch of his skin on hers made her shiver.

"Yes," she confessed breathlessly due his proximity. "I saw you die in a dream. I saw the walls of a cave collapse over you… it felt so real, I had to warn you."

"Thank you," he whispered and kissed her lips softly, pulling her into an embrace.

"Stay with me tonight," she whispered on his lips, letting go all the resolution that had kept her away from him all these months. "Let us indulge ourselves with an illusion just for tonight. Let's pretend it makes sense and that it will not hurt us. Let's fool ourselves one more time."

"Anything you want, Yen," Geralt said kissing her again.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, the window of the top room of Old Blaff's roadside inn framed the gentle sun of dawn that pried shyly in between the grey clouds. The storm had curbed slightly during the night, morphing into a soft yet constant rain.

Yennefer adjusted her head on the sleeping witcher's chest while running her fingers delicately over the skin of his torso tracing his scars like she had done so many times before.

The familiarity of it all combined with a growing and conflicting feeling that she had to leave flooded her with a too acquaintance warm pain spreading on her throat and chest .

Because she knew she should regret their foolishness lead by longing and lust, for their caprice would come with a high price that she would have to pay later, but it did not matter, she could never repent to be with him in moments like this.

However, she was too damn aware that they were not able to make these moments last much more than this before the reality hit them hard, reminding them that they could not possibly give each other what they wanted and that hurt more than being apart.

She wiped the silent tears that escaped from her eyes, and with a deep breath, she started to gather the will to get up and leave. Her intentions were quickly dispersed when Geralt, as if he had read her mind, kissed the top of her head and held her tight against him, giving her exactly what she wanted and did not dared to admit.

"Do not say anything, I know." He sighed while she looked into his amber catlike eyes.

Before she got up to leave, they made love once more, making it the sweetest of their many farewells.

"Stay until the rain is gone," Yennefer, now completely dressed and ready to cast a portal, told the witcher who observed her from the bed.

"It will never stop raining," he said quietly.

 _I know_ , she thought while stepping into the nothingness of her portal without looking behind.


End file.
